dont call me patricia
by sevendevils7
Summary: "Dont call me Patricia." "why." "Because I'm not Patricia. I'm just her body. An empty body." "What do you mean?" "Patricia, the girl you fell in love with. You fell in love with her soul. And her soul isn't in this body anymore." when evil patricia tricks eddie to go with her to the tank room, she gives him a choice between two options.


**Just a little one show I made**

**Things you need to know before reading**

**Patricia dosent know that sinners cant be taken voluntarily **

**This is evil Patricia**

**Shes managed to get Eddie up alone in the tank room**

**About short way through this will turn into a sort f diologue fic and then turn back to a regular later.**

As Patricia took Eddie into the tank room telling him there was something important he needed to see, she quickly locked the door as soon as he and her were both in the room.

"What was that?" Eddie spun round at the speed of light.

"Don't worry, denby said there was rats. They make a bit of noise sometimes."

"Really,, because it sounded more like a key in a lock, and when did you talk to denby?" Eddie suddenly felt a sweep of fear crash over him. All the things KT had told him, all the things fabian warned him about. But Patricia told him KT turned fabian. And he trusted Patricia.

"Oh well, don't play stupid... Like you have been for the past week. You've for ages now. But you haven't said anything. Now why is that?" she was walking circles around him with a slow, careful pace.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Okay your a terrible liar. So when did you figure it out?"

"about what?"

"Don't lie, you're only fooling your self. So when did you realise?"

"You don't kiss like you used to."

"What?"

"you heard what I said."

"Yeah, I did. oh how cliché of you though. I didn't think we were a couple like that. Like old movie love storie that are sappy and unrealistic."

"Patricia."

"Dont call me Patricia."

"why."

"Because I'm not Patricia. I'm just her body. An empty body."

"What do you mean?"

"Patricia, the girl you fell in love with. You fell in love with her soul. And her soul isn't in this body anymore."

"Where is she?"

"are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"sure?"

"YES!"

"hmmm. I don't think you can handle it."

"JUST TELL ME!"

"alright alright. Gesh, no need to get so ... angry."

"Just tell me where she is."

"Fine. Turn around 180 degrees."

"No!" and with that Eddie bolted from his spot to the sarcofigous with patricias face beaming through it. He took a moment of silence before quietly asking.

"Whys she crying?" he was staring at the face through the glass of the sarcophagus.

''because she was crying when she was taken into there." Patricia, or her body, said when leaning onto the bookshelf next to Eddie.

"she hardly ever cries. The last time she cried before the whole sinner thing, So when she thought I was cheating on her, thats when she was taken. You've been pretending to be her for so long."

"Yep. And it wasn't her that forgave you, it was me. She is still a flaming ball of jealous hate pointed towards you." a smirk slid onto evil patricias lips.

"so does she not know whats going on right now?"

"shes been put in a degenerative time loop. Like times paused. So until all 5 sinners have been collected, shes stuck in that feeling. And she wasn't just angry she was sad, pained and heart broken. And the longer it takes to find the sinners the longer shes stuck feeling like that. So, see that clock there? When it turns mid-night, you have 2 options. You could ever try to escape, or you could just get in one of these coffins. End her misery sooner rather than later. Its your choice."

**Soo thats it. I'm not sure if I should add another chapter or leave it like this where its up to the reader to make there own ending in there minds. If you want to make your own endings go ahead. **

**I 'm done here, this is just a short thing I know. I made a massive plot in my head and then I really couldn't be bothered to type it all up because I was forgetting tons of it. Bue bye xx **


End file.
